


Stop Worrying About Me; I'm Fine

by megsblackfire



Series: Of Cats and Dogs and Lovers [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs and Cats, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Lactation, Minor ABO Dynamics, prejudice and misinformation, with a purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Everyone seems to have an opinion about Jack going back to work after only three months of maternity leave. Jack is done with all of it; he gave birth, but that didn't break him or leave him bedridden. He'd really appreciate it if everyone would just leave him alone. At least Gabriel was on his side.





	Stop Worrying About Me; I'm Fine

“Jack Morrison, you’re supposed to be resting!”

Jack didn’t look up from his datapad as he sat at his desk. Ana could act as offended as she wanted; it was high time that he started doing his job again. He’d gone on three months of maturity leave since the babies were born. That was more than enough time for his lower half to recover from the trauma of shoving three watermelons out of a keyhole. Besides, the babies were contently snuggled into his belly fur in their nursing sling.

“What is Angela going to say when she sees this?” Ana demanded as she stormed over.

“That at least I’m sitting down,” Jack replied as he signed a datapad and moved it over to the ‘create a copy’ pile. “This hardly takes much brainpower.”

“Jack,” Ana groaned.

“Reina, don’t bite,” Jack clucked his tongue as he reached down to gently work the abused teat out of his eldest’s mouth. “Ana, if I have to remain in my apartment, I’m going to go mad. This is fine. I’m just reading paperwork and signing the things that need my attention.”

“They survived without you,” she scolded.

“Ana,” Jack lifted his gaze. “Enough.”

Ana threw her hands in the air before she stalked over and picked up the paperwork he had signed. She went to get the copies made, leaving Jack to deal with his babies as they started fussing. He soothed them, shifting around in his chair so that he had the space he needed to comfort them. He scented the air and grimaced as he got to his feet.

Time to change the babies’ diapers.

He carried them to the corner of his office where he’d set up a changing table and set all three on the soft surface. Reina squeaked angrily at him over being pulled away from his soft belly, but settled down as he gently scruffed her. He changed her diaper quickly, cleaning away the mess and powdering her bottom to keep any chance of diaper rash at bay. Estella was still clean, but Esmeralda was filthy.

Jack wrinkled his nose at the mess, but quickly cleaned her up. He had to talk to Angela about the fact that his runt had stool with the consistency of water. It might just be the fact that she was the runt; they always had more health problems when they were young. He would like a professional opinion first before he wrote anything off, just in case.

“There, all clean,” he cooed as he shifted the babies back into the nursing sling. “Back on the teat you go, you hungry little darlings.”

“We’re going to have another litter if you keep that up,” Gabriel called as he walked into the office. “Nothing hotter than a good momma.”

“Nothing hotter than a good daddy,” Jack smiled over at him. “How was the meeting?”

“Boring, of course,” Gabriel chuckled as he walked over to Jack.

He pressed in against Jack’s back before retrieving Esmeralda from the sling. Jack chuckled as Gabriel cradled the tiny baby to his chest and cooed at her. He clicked his tongue and she lifted her head to blink at him.

She let out an excited squeal before reaching up to paw at his chest. Her little tail wagged in happy circles and Gabriel’s tail started wagging in response. He cooed down at her, nuzzling her cheek as she snuggled into her chest.

“She knows her daddy,” Jack smiled as he returned to his seat. “Better than the other two, for now.”

“I care for her a lot more than the other two,” Gabriel agreed as he pulled a chair over to the desk. “How goes the paperwork?”

“Boring, but necessary,” Jack said as he pulled another datapad towards him. “Some might bitch that I’m wasting my bonding time with the babies.”

“They’re fine,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “They’re snuggled in against you while they suckle and they fall asleep surrounded by your scent. They can’t get much more content.”

Jack smiled at his mate and leaned over to nuzzle his cheek. He licked carefully over Gabriel’s beard, knowing that his love liked it looking a certain way and that too much grooming ruined it. Gabriel nuzzled him back, his eyes soft as they shared a sweet kiss.

“Ugh; gag me with a spoon,” Ana teased as she set the original files on his desk and went to file the copies.

“Oh please,” Jack smiled as he settled back in his chair. “You’re just as bad with Reinhardt when you think we aren’t looking.”

Ana shot him a grin before looking at Gabriel. “And you are alright with your nursing husband being back at work?” she asked.

“Ana, he’s nursing, not bed-ridden,” Gabriel wrinkled his nose.

“But….”

“Ana, just stop while you’re ahead,” Jack advised as he reached down to pull his teat out of Reina’s mouth. Again.

She shook her head, but did not press him any further. The same could not be said about others when they found out that he had returned to work. He had a number of concerned dogs asking him if he should be resting instead. Because he had just given birth. And it was so taxing on the body.

“I’m fine,” Jack said as he flicked his tail in warning.

“Are you sure?” the dog asked as he tipped his head to the side, eyeing the squirming nursing sling as Estella tried to get comfortable.

“Positive,” Jack said as he turned away.

“You don’t have to feel like you have something to prove, Strike Commander,” the dog continued. “Giving birth isn’t easy. Especially for males.”

Jack paused and flicked his tail. “I would suggest you stop while you are ahead, soldier,” he warned.

“Why are cats always so pissy?” the dog grumbled. “I’m just being considerate.”

Jack rolled his eyes and continued walking. Before he got pregnant, none of them would have dared speak to him like that. Now that he’d given birth, though, it was like their respect had gone out the window. The only ones that didn’t act like he was breakable were the other cats. Some toms had even asked if they were allowed to be babysitters so that Jack could get some rest. Rest was important and they weren’t implying that he was weak for needing it. They still respected him.

Dogs? Not a chance.

“So, is everything…loose down there?” Jesse asked.

Jack folded his ears back and glared at him. Gabriel reached over to cuff his head, growling as the mutt yipped and ducked.

“You don’t ask questions like that, Jesse,” Gabriel snapped. “It’s rude.”

“What? I overheard someone saying that omegas and mollies get loose down south after they’ve had babies,” Jesse rubbed at his ears.

“Jesse,” Jack growled and snapped his tail back and forth, “I’m going to give you a moment to think about what you just said. And then I’m going to claw your ears off.”

“What I say?!” Jesse yelped.

“The fact that we have to explain it should give you a tip,” Gabriel growled before he got to his feet. “Come on, Jack.”

Jack rose and stalked after his mate, grinding his teeth together. Did dogs actually say shit like that to each other? He expected that stupidity from the backwater lot, not from Jesse! Jesse was supposed to be smart, not some idiot that believed the first thing he heard!

“He’s young,” Gabriel murmured as they stepped into the apartment. “He’ll grow out of that stupidity. I hope.”

“Loose from childbirth,” Jack lashed his tail furiously as he sat down on the couch to cuddle his babies. “Is that what they teach in school now?”

“It’s an old bitch’s tale,” Gabriel shook his head. “It’s supposed to mean that the omega or molly can keep having babies with ease.”

“It’s so factually wrong it’s making me sick!” Jack shouted before he looked at Gabriel with tears in his eyes. “Why doesn’t anyone respect me anymore? What did I do wrong?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Jack,” Gabriel soothed as he sat down beside him and hugged him tightly. “You’re a good leader.”

Jack snuggled into Gabriel, cradling his babies against his belly. They squeaked and wiggled happily, shifting until they were half in his lap and half in Gabriel’s. Gabriel’s large hand settled over the babies and he smiled as they happily nosed his palm and sucked on his fingers.

“They’re what’s important right now,” Gabriel murmured softly. “Everyone else can be shitheads all they want. So long as our babies are safe, that is what is important.”

Jack nodded his head in agreement. The others could say what he wanted. As soon as his babies no longer needed his constant care, he would remind them that he was still Strike Commander as well as a queen.  

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is so done with everyone. Just let him sign paperwork in peace, damn it!


End file.
